


"Ride me until you break me."

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kop fanfic, love 365 - Freeform, voltage fanfic, voltage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A smut that takes place after Taki gets out of the shower.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	"Ride me until you break me."

“I must have done something very good to deserve this,” Taki groaned in pure euphoria. 

He was laying back on his bed, while MC was fiercely sucking on the long length of his hard cock.

Taki had just finished up in the shower and had retired to his room for the evening. Little did he know, a very horny MC was waiting to pounce on her unsuspecting boyfriend. Lately, Taki’s company required his presence at the office for extended hours, which resulted in him barely being able to see MC. MC had been growing lonely, and despite being embarrassed to admit this, she also was retaining frustrations- sexual ones to be precise. Tonight, was the first time in ages that Taki managed to return home early, and the sight of his naked wet body, was almost enough for MC to burst into a spontaneous orgasm.

No longer able to contain her erotic desires, MC snuck up behind Taki, and tore the damp towel away from his waist. Taki didn’t even have a chance to turn around, before MC’s hands were roaming the surface of his tight ass. He uttered a sensual moan, and MC guided his hips backwards, until the pair tumbled back down onto the orderly bed. Her mouth wasted no time finding his solid erection, and Taki arched his back in response to MC’s wet tongue, pleasuring every single inch of his most sensitive areas. Though her focus was primarily on his shaft, MC made sure her mouth sampled Taki’s bouncing balls, as well as nipped the flushed skin of his toned tush.

“Ah! MC, please! I can’t take anymore of your teasing,” Taki pleaded his girlfriend.

Her cocked eyebrows and devious smirk were enough to let Taki know how much MC was enjoying their foreplay session; but he needed to feel the warmth of her tight cunt encased around his twitching member.

“Ride me until you break me,” he urged in a dire tone. Taki helped maneuver her entrance over his cock, and he clenched his teeth, when their bodies joined as one.

“Oh, yes Taki,” MC lustfully panted, “God, I missed you. I missed this, and I missed us being together like this. Her hips grinded in rhythm, while Taki’s hands intertwined with her own.

Pants of joy were emerging from Taki’s glistening lips, and MC could feel her own walls start to clench around her lover. Briskly increasing her pace, MC vigorously crashed down onto Taki’s swollen erection, while he powerfully thrusted his body back into MC. Soon Taki’s grunts were met with MC’s wails, and they soon melted together, both reaching their climax at the same time. Taki extended his arm out, and MC nudged her body into his welcoming crevice.

“Wow,” Taki echoed a few times, before coming down from his high. “That was incredible. I normally don’t get to see this aggressive dominating side of you. Was it because you missed me? Maybe I should stay away more often then.”

Although MC knew Taki was only joking, the thought of him being anywhere else but in her arms, was enough to drive her mad with jealousy.

“You better not,” she remarked, while playfully tapping his shoulder. “If I managed to get anymore worked up, I’m afraid I may actually break you!”

She cuddled up closer to Taki, and he tangled his leg, in between hers. His big hand gently rubbed her head, and he placed the occasional kiss on the back of her neck.

MC suddenly felt his hot breath in her ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll always make sure my precious someone, is everlastingly taken care of.”

She purred in response to his sweet words, and for the first time since MC could last remember, she lingered into a sound slumber, knowing that Taki was right be her side.


End file.
